Forrest- Cline (character)
Forrest- Cline was once a Jedi of the Old Republic and a guardian of Alliance Ready Clones. Pre-Legacy During the time of the Great Jedi Purge Forrest- was in a force crystal cave and only 22. He was tracking what he thought was another Jedi but in reality was a trap! Darth Vader and the 278th Legion of stormtroopers led him into an ambush. He ran as fast as he could to his ship. He was no match for the Dark Lord and an army of troops. Forrest- asked his R2 unit where the nearest planet was. Fortunately, it was Tatooine a hide of scum and villainy. While emerging out of the atmosphere he found a new problem, an Imperial blockade. Forrest- Cline was trying hard to avoid laser blasts. When he made it out of the blockade, a lone laser hit the rear of the ship, causing him to hit his head on a control panel. He blacked out. His R2 unit, knowing something was wrong because of loss of control, put the ship on auto-pilot taking him to Tatooine. Above Tatooine, was a medical frigate made especially for miners. Forrest- Cline's ship docked with the frigate. He was in a chyrogenic tube for 20 years. Legacy Following his awakening, Forrest- Cline was updated with the latest news. He learned of the Battle of Yavin 4, the destruction of Alderaaan, and that he was one of the only Jedi In the galaxy. When it was time to leave the frigate, he found his old starfighter, and left for Tatooine. On the surface, he found Han Solo, a smuggler, and Han needed help. One job led to another until Forrest- ran into Bib Fortuna. Forrest- needed repairs on his ship and he needed to go to Theed immediately! Bib robbed Forrest- of his credits and said that he had to work for Jabba the Hutt so he can get his credits back. Unfortunately Forrest- had to do work against the Jedi Code. It was a dark time for Forrest-, but he did what he was told and got his credits. A Fateful Meeting Forrest- Cline was in Bestine, Tatooine when he heard a commotion. He ran to the scene with his lightsaber ignited, only to see four clones and one Jedi. The clones went by the names of Vejili Gogeta, Dacer Otrek, Ildib Oltige,and leonkenboi leonelpower. The Jedi was Aspir Miller. They were all allies under the Rebellion. They have done many jobs together, especially when business with Theed was over. They started an incorporation known as the, Clone Mining Installation. TAI and PoS After working at C.M.I., Forrest- was walking into Mos Espa with a pocket full of credits. Only meters away from the cantina, a shadow crept behind him. Forrest- felt density in the air, and then in his head. He turned around to see a male zabrak named Daguhme. Forrest- saw himself in the cave again facing Vader. There was no running now! If he did he could see a rifle facing his chest and be shot by a thug. Daguhme, his lightsaber ignited preparing to make an end to the young Jedi's life was abruptly ended. For there was another lightsaber through his chest. The sith fell down, and Forrest- saw his savior. A trandoshan named Killjoy. Two others came in behind him, Sanity Ovi and Leviathus. They were in an organization known as Taiwaz. They invited Forrest- to join them and he accepted. The galaxy was finally welcoming Forrest- back ever since he joined Taiwaz, The Sith weren't bugging him, Forrest- made friends after 20 years of loneliness, and he was accepted into a group of Jedi. One year later, TAI was on the brink of destruction. Killjoy and Leviathus went missing and a new figure appeared. His name was Jo'van Drark, a Twi'lek with the wisdom of Forrest-'s old Jedi Master 21 years ago. But it was too long ago to even remember his Master's gender, color of skin, or species. He is nothing but a shadow to his own apprentice. Jo'van was a wise man who had his own Order. The Paragons of Sentience was an Order of solitude, peace, and negotiating. Forrest- felt a stronger connection to the Force then he did in Taiwaz. Later did Forrest- realize that Sanity and another Jedi from Taiwaz named Siwan Experious were in the Paragons of Sentience. The Corellian Crisis Forrest- Cline was close to remembering what had happened 21 years ago and regaining his knowledge of the Force. He was ordered to destroy a Chirq Council Base. All of the other bases were destroyed from other spacers and officers who were offered the same job but they all declined or accepted and were never seen again. He accepted because of the thought of all of those people may not be dead, but held prisoner. Forrest- rode a swoop bike to the remote side of Corellia to find an abandoned base, or so it looked. He ran to the cell blocks to only find skulls and bones. He went to the ventilation room and planted the bomb. He opened the door to see a tall, dark shadow. Twas non other than Daguhme, with the hole of the lightsaber mechanically covered over his gut. Forrest-, paralyzed with fear, had Daguhme's hilt beneath his chin. Fear took over his body. For a split second he thought he could kill the zabrak with a fury of dark hate, hate was then consumed with anger. Forrest- grabbed the Dark Master's hilt before he could turn it on and moved it from under his chin. Daguhme now must suffer! Forrest- was too strong for the Sith Master now. He was in control of the dark lightsaber and then his own. With one in each hand, Forrest- put the sabers to Daguhme's eyes and a flash of blue and red energies came inside and went through the Dark Master's head. He ran out of the base with the corpse still in it. A fiery explosion took place and caught the forest on fire. But CorSec was prepared and had firefighters standing by. Forrest- was honored with the "Hero of the Corellian Security Force" badge. Fall of the Jedi Forrest- flew to Naboo where PoS HQ was located. He went to the library to look-up Daguhme's profile and history. When he got what he needed, Forrest- ran to the exit when he saw Jo'van. The blue skinned twi'lek had a grim face. Over half of the Paragons were killed or were missing from action. Things got worse. The jedi master said Killjoy was alive, but is being sent on a suicide mission to the ship Starsider. After hearing the news, Forrest- ran to Beggar's Canyon to persuade Killjoy to abort the mission. But he merely pushed Forrest- aside. It was almost as if he didn't care about the lives he had and will change. Killjoy, the one who saved Forrest- in Mos Espa, will die or will fail and never be seen again. Forrest- got in his Dunelizard and hyperspaced to the location of Starsider while Killjoy picked up his ship in Mos Entha. Forrest-,at the location of the ship, turned on his cloaking device. In a burst of energy, a YT-2400 emerged out of darkness. It was Killjoy. It was a matter of time before Killjoy would be incinerated. Starsider had the Empire's most highly skilled marines and Killjoy had to only disable it. Dreadnaught Cruisers like Starsider always have back up reactors and by the first time around, Killjoy's ship would almost be a piece of rubble! Forrest- turned off the device and went at full speed towards the bridge in attack position. Killjoy, startled by Forrest-'s attack, still went on with his mission. It was then, pirate fighters came out of the docking bay and targeted Forrest-. Killjoy came out to destroy the fighters when Forrest- caught at the corner of his eye, the upper turret rotated. Sanity was in it too. When there was only one more ship was on his tail when the YT-2400 malfunctioned and the last ship crashed into Killjoy's cockpit. As soon as that happened, Starsider jumped to lightspeed. Killjoy, Sanity, they all died because of Forrest- not listening. It wasn't Darth Vader that destroyed PoS, it was Forrest- himself. His Old Allies After all the events that have happened you might have wondered what happened to Aspir, Dacer, Ildib, and Vejili. Well to start this off Vejili originally a Jedi went back to his old ways and joined Forrest- in his Jedi training. Dacer and Vejili continued to run CMI which still operates to this day. Dacer learning of Vejili's switch to the force, changed to be a Rebellion Special Forces unit frequently killing Imperials in Restuss along with Vejili and Ildib. Ildib joined Dacer on his quest to rid the galaxy of the Empire. Shortly after Vejili went into the ways of learning the dark side while still keeping his light side knowledge. Because of him being only some of the people in the galaxy to control the light side and the dark side he never turned to the Empire. Instead he used those dark side powers to help rid the galaxy of the Sith and the Empire. As for Aspir, Aspir was killed along side Vejili, Dacer, and Ildib by a Stormtrooper. The coward shot him from behind just as we were about to leave. Aspir Miller still lived on in the force and he received a proper burial in a city owned by Dacer Otrek. Vejili having much knowledge of the force can still contact Aspir and talk with him also having mastered the dark side and light side he can let others commune with him too. Darkside Meanwhile, Forrest- Cline wandered the mountains of Dathomir, heart stricken with grief. He knew that he should overcome is grief after all of his training in the Jedi Order and the Taiwaz. He later met a Mandalorian named Manderkus, Forrest- joined his alliance and joined the Empire. Forrest- later went on a mission to Mos Entha where he ran into Dacer. The two dueled and the battle went on towards the outside of the city. Dacer shot Forrest- in the leg, and left Forrest- to die in the desert. Two days later, Dacer went up to check for Forrest-'s body. But he never found it. Forrest- has never been seen again. Category:Player characters